ME 3: when night comes on the Normandy
by Servala
Summary: How do you sleep, when the survival of all depended on you? Shepard knew the answer. But first she want to look after her lover


Title: When night comes on the Normandy

Author: written and translated by Servala, corrected by InuDran  
Game: Mass Effect 3  
characters/pairing: Jane Shepard/ Liara T´Soni  
Disclaimer: Mass Effect and its assets belong to Electronic Arts and BioWare.  
No copyright infringement intended.

*****

Aboard the Normandy, it was night and all the lights and sounds in the almost empty ship seemed muffled. As EDI could pretty much handle everything alone, they needed only a few crew members at this time. Jane Shepard loved to go through her ship at this time. Every night she visited the departments and decks, enjoyed the quiet hum until she was exhausted so that her mind had to surrender to her body and she finally could sleep.

How do you sleep, when the survival of all depended on you? Shepard knew the answer. Rarely, restless and full of terrible nightmares. She waited as long as she could, often beyond the limits of exhaustion and then only because it was necessary, because otherwise it would jeopardize the missions. She knew she should talk to Dr. Chakwas about it, but to speak it out loud would mean to admit that she had a problem and she was not ready.

She finished her round through the engine room and then took the elevator to the third deck. She always took one last snack before she was really ready to confront her dreams. The longer the war lasted, the worse it got and the more familiar faces mingled with her dream spirits. Kaidan, Mordin, and now Legion. Sometimes it was almost too much for her.

Shepard stood before Liara's cabin. She put her hand against the cool metal of the door and wondered if her lover was asleep. From EDI Shepard knew that the Asari often worked to exhaustion too. But as well as Shepard, Liara was not admitting it to anyone. The commander leaned her forehead against the door, waited a moment and then opened it.

Liara sat at her desk. Her head was in an uncomfortable-looking angle on the surface, and she muttered something under her breath. Too soft and incoherent, as Shepard couldn't understand anything. Even Liara did not even seem to be able to turn off during sleep.  
Glyph lit up slightly as the Commander entered the room, but he did not fly over or greet her aloud. It seemed that the information drone obtained better sleep then both of them.

Shepard made a decision. She went to Liara and lifted her gently into her arms. The Asari did not wake up by that action. Shepard smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Carefully and quietly she left the room and took the elevator in her own cabin. Although there was also a very comfortable bed in Liaras room, Shepard felt all the terminals would be too loud. In addition, it beeped at random intervals whenever the broker received a new message. In Shepard's cabin it was quiet. The only light came from the shields of Normandy, which shined through the large window above her bed.

She sat Liara down on the bed, supporting her with one hand and pulled her out of the blue and white uniform. As Liara sighed softly Shepard ran her thumb and index finger, exerting gentle pressure, between her head tentacles and the Asari immediately eased herself and fell back to sleep. Jane laid her on the bed, took off her heavy boots before she undressed herself. Then she moved slowly beside Liara. The Asari turned, snuggled close to her and sighed happily. Shepard felt great, she enjoyed the feeling of being the one person that could bring Liara to relax and then she allowed herself to fall asleep.

Shepard woke up with a kiss. Soft lips that put a smile on hers. She opened her eyes and looked at Liara, allowed herself a moment of happiness, after a night in which she had once actually been able to sleep. "Morning," Shepard murmured and stretched luxuriously.

"I think I am missing a few memories," Liara began with a smile. "How did I end up in your bed?" Shepard grinned. "I have saved you!" Liaras eyebrows rose. "So, did you?" Her voice was smoky, slow. She ran her right hand down Shepard's arm and grabbed the hand. Shepard nodded, "Yes, of a stiff neck in the morning." Liara laughed, "I wanted to look after you and you were asleep at your desk. Since it looked very uncomfortable, I brought you into my bed." Liara pulled Shepard's hand to her lips and gave her a gentle kiss on each finger.  
"I also have a bed." Shepard growled, "And when did you last use it to sleep?"

Liara released her hand and stood up, stretching from the bed. "Is that a reason to kidnap me?" Shepard attempted a serious expression and nodded again. "I must take care of my crew." Liara gave her a skeptical look. "You would rescue everyone you found them asleep at their desk into your bed for... sleep?" Shepard could not resist the reference. "If Traynor knew, she would only sleep just like that." She teased softly and dodged laughing as Liara threw a data pad in her direction.  
Liara came back to the bed, leaned over and kissed her softly. "Commander" - "Yes Doctor" Liara sighed. "Shepard?" - "Yes T'Soni" Liara rolled her eyes. "Jane" - "Yes Liara" Shepard lowered her voice seductive and was rewarded with another kiss. "Thank you," Liara whispered. Then she left the commanders cabin with a smile.


End file.
